Beginning Bonds
by moocher
Summary: Can one boy ever win the heart of the girl who truely loves him?


Beginning Bonds The bonds that people share are different. One may say that their bond with another is family while others may say that their bond is by love. A bond  
starts out weak but soon grows till you can't live without another. But  
what happens when a bond is broken?  
  
"Kevin you'll come back right."  
"Maybe. But I want us to keep a promise."  
"What's a promise?" "It's when you remember I to do something not matter how long it takes."  
"Okay".  
"I want you to promise that no matter how long I'm gone you'll always  
remember me." "I'll never forget you Kevin because you're my bestest friend in the whole  
world"  
"Thanks. I never want to say this again. Bye."  
"Wait! Wait! I want to give you a goodbye gift."  
(Kiss)  
"Bye Kevin! Bye!"  
  
I woke up. It was all a dream. I got up out and walk down stairs to the servant rooms.  
Larry!  
(Knock, Knock) The door opened up and my servant or mentor stepped out and put on his glasses.  
  
"Huh. Oh Master Kevin what is it now it is 3 in the in the morning. Hope  
you have something quite important to say or do."  
  
" Well Larry I need some milk to put me to sleep."  
"Fine. Wait in your room and I'll bring it too you."  
"Thanks Larry you don't know how grateful I am"  
"As you say over and over. (Can't he do it himself)"  
  
I walked through my dad's office and our hot tub to get to my room. I sat back on my pillow and relaxed. This was the third time I had a dream like that. I don't remember any girl in my past. Oh well I'm probably just eating too much before bed.  
  
(YAAWWN)  
  
Where's Larry with my milk. Oh well I'll go help him. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen. Larry was on the counter and milk was all on the counter.  
"Larry! Are you okay?" I shook him a little bit. He was out. I took him to his room and let him sleep. I went up to the kitchen and cleaned the mess and went back to bed. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
I woke up at 7 the next morning to get ready for school. It's the first day so nothing can go wrong. I put my binders in my backpack and my pencils in the bottom pouch. I walked down the stairs and went inside the kitchen. He was up and fixing himself some coffee. "Are you okay Larry. You kinda passed out last night. I hope I didn't over  
work you." "Oh no! Never I just need to get more sleep Master Kevin. Don't worry about  
me I'll be fine." Rule number one always test your servants to make sure they are doing every right. It makes them feel embarrassed that they screwed up and that makes them work harder. I walked into the kitchen and to find my cook Luchiano. I found him in the freezer trying to get out some of the food.  
"Luciano. Good morning." "Ah! Master Kevin good morning to you too. So it will be the first day of school. I hope it will be a good" year like usual. So what will it be for  
breakfast?"  
"Just hash browns and some eggs over easy with salt on it." "I will get it ready a soon as possible. Could you find Mary and tell her  
to wake up Master Justin or he will he will be late for school."  
Mary was our maid and also Justin's parental guardian just like Larry is my guardian. And went to the west wing where Mary normally spent her time doing our laundry. I walk toward the cleaning room but all of a sudden she bumped into me. All the laundry fell on me  
"Oh my I am so sorry Master Kevin. Her let me get this off of you"  
"Thanks actually I needed to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"It time for Justin to wake up so if you could get him up."  
"Of course" I walked downs stairs to see the cook for my meal. When I was done it was around 8:30 and my brother was up. He looked like a dead animal after hibernation. "Hey Justin did you forget your face in on the bed because you look like  
caveman"  
"Shut up Kevin. I'm not in the mood for it. I just broke up with my 5th  
girlfriend but I just hooked up with my 12th. "You know. You are the only senior I know with 12 girlfriends seriously you  
are going to owe me a lot for no blackmail."  
"It's okay bro once you are as old as me you may have my charm but you won't have my style. So it's going first day for 8th grade. Hope you don't  
get into a fight that's what kept me back.  
"Justin?"  
"Huh. What is it?"  
"Do you remember why mom or dad are never home."  
"You don't even remember! You are a retard. Well I guess I'll tell you  
starting from when you were born." I guess I'll start when dad got his job.  
"Elaine I'm home!"  
"Hey honey (kiss) how was work"  
"I got fired."  
"What!"  
"But then my boss associate hire me."  
"Really! What are you doing now?"  
"I am now a assistant architecture!"  
"That means we will get more money."  
"Now you'll be able to stay at home with Kevin and Justin." But five years later greed took control of our dad and before you know it mom got it too.  
  
"What are you saying!"  
  
"I want to be a mode."  
  
"Who'll take care of Kevin and Justin? Have you thought of that?"  
  
"We have enough money to hire a babysitter."  
"But still-." "No I'm taking the job. You can't stop me. If you really care about Justin  
or Kevin why did you leave so fast for the job you have!"  
"Well that's because.umm.I did it for them." "Don't lie you know as well as I do that we didn't want kids. You wanted a  
job that will get you as far as you can from here!"  
"You wanted to do the same thing!"  
"So at least I didn't leave you with both of the kids!!"  
"I can't help it that the right job came to me!!"  
"I HATE YOU!!!" After that fight dad let go and mom went and became a model and we were left alone with all theses servants. Now whenever mom comes dad leaves for work and whenever dad comes mom leaves for another modeling job. The scars in our parent's lives have never gone away and those scars hurt us. Soon after we moved from Nevada to California. Now do you remember you idiot.  
"Yeah kind of thanks."  
" Well you better move it's 8:30. Schools bout to start."  
"Oh yeah! See ya!"  
"Stupid brother now where's Luciano. I ran to the limo station and ran toward my limo.  
"Hey Ed can you drive me to school."  
"Sure just hop in thought you were going to leave early today."  
Sorry too busy listening to my life story"  
I got in the limo and rode there. When I got there I walked through the gates and then school began. I went to my homeroom to get my schedule for all my classes.  
Gym Porter  
Band Whitney  
S.S. Jacobs  
Lunch  
Lang. Meyers  
Science Staff  
Math Silverman Well might as well get to my gym class. "Okay class today we are going to do C.P.R. I need you to do a partner and boys I suggest that you chose a girl. Okay after you do that I want you to  
line up in partners so we can do our first activity." Some one raised their hand to say something.  
"But miss Porter it's free play today."  
"Not in my class. Your are 8th graders you should be learning survival" In my head I considered her miss boot camp. But still I guess I can't transfer so just live with it. I walked up to my friend mike. Mike are you sure this is a good class it's like living I'm a concentration  
camp.  
" It's okay this is a cool teacher." I looked at him in disbelief but I trusted him. I walked up to a girl and talked to her. I knew none of the girls in my class so all the girls already knew everybody else. Mike just got lucky and got a cute girl. I looked at all the left over girls. Ugly, very ugly, looks like a guy. But then I saw a girl at the corner. Tall as me, long black and golden hair, dark eyes. She looked better than everybody else left. Maybe I could make a new friend.  
"Umm.you look good."  
What?  
Well you look good as a partner.  
Excuse me! After a few minutes of trying to get the words "Will you be my partner." out of my mouth she said yes. "Okay class our first exercise will be mouth to mouth. So lay your partner  
on the ground." The girl lay stomach up on the floor and closed her eyes. My stomach thumped. What if my breath is bad what do I do? I guess I'm so shallow. "Okay now you use mouth to mouth when the person is not breathing. First  
push on the person's chest lightly to get them to exhale." I put both hands on her chest and pushed. I guess when they say push softly they mean like a baby. I must of overreacted and ended up pushing out all of her oxygen. She sat up and started coughing every looked at our pathetic group.  
" Kevin, please try not to kill your partner in the process." The whole class and mike laughed. " Now after pushing on the chest three time you must insert your mouth and  
breath till the chest lifts up. Now try yourself." Now my hands really were sweating. I looked at her lips. Well might as well just get this over with. I closed my eyes and went for it. I bent down and touched my lips to hers. Maybe closing your eyes when doing that isn't the best thing to do. I kept blowing so much that she got too much oxygen and fainted. Porter got mad at me and made me help her all the way to the nurse. What a way to start off the first day of school. Next class was band. I had Miss Whitney for three years. She 's nice it's just she overreaction. I walked in the middle of one her do not be late lectures late. I got lunchtime detention for tardy and a real long lecture. The class slid fast because we don't do much in her class in the first day. Next class was Social Study with miss Jacobs. The woman yells so loud you can here it from the corner and around. All she did was yell all her rules and stuff. The only thing that kept me awake was all that noisy yelling. Tomorrow I'm bringing earplugs. After that was lunch. I walked the cafeteria. The line was so big it looked like you were waiting for a roller coaster ride. Oh well normally the lunch was like meatloaf or chicken with French fries or potato wedges. I waited for 15 minutes until I got to the front.  
"Here's $1.75."  
"Okay. Vegetarian soup. Here take it."  
"Ummm, What happen to the good stuff?"  
"Oh. We already ran out of spinach surprise if you wanted that."  
" No I meant the meat." "Oh that. The school board said that there should be more healthy foods in  
the cafeteria so you have this. Please move on there are other people  
behind you." I walked out feeling my stomach eat itself. I walked into the band room late. I tried telling her how I got late but she didn't accept it. And after that I got a lecture about being late and how it affects my grade. So I wasted my whole lunch period trying to clean the every single instrument and fill out papers. After that I got writers cramp so my next teacher, Mr. Meyers let me relax for the period and reading books. The problem is that I had to read The Hobbit by the end of the day and write an essay about it by tomorrow. The next class was science with a bunch of teachers. The teacher for the day was Mr. Ahero, which taught chemistry. The teacher introduced himself and assigned our seats. I got up off my chair and stood on the side. When my name was called I sat down. Mike's name was also called so him and me sat next to each other. Next to him was a girl that with big glasses. And next to me was the girl that was my partner in gym. She sat down and didn't say anything. May be she was mad at me because of first period. We open our books to the chemistry section. For the first assignment we were supposed to mix a bunch of stuff to make something like perfume. I wanted to be paired up with Mike but Mr. A. thought it would be better to just to pair Mike with the big glasses while I get pared up with the girl next to me. Most of the time I wanted to say something but I guess the words never came out. The girl did everything except for the part where you had to add the last ingredient. The last ingredient needed only a few drops but with my butter fingers it was kinda hard to keep my hands still. I held the beaker in my hand and gently put the drops in the ingredient. One drop, Two drops, and -  
"We're done!" Mikes yell couldn't of come at a better time. He yelled so loud that I poured the whole beaker in.  
"Mike You Idiot!" After that came the loud boom that shook the class. You would think that they wouldn't give stuff like that to a bunch of stupid 8th graders but no; they give us stuff that could level a classroom. After my ears could hear again the beaker began to bubble like pot on top of an open fire. Fumes began to spread around the room. From all the chaos I heard the teacher try to maintain the order as all the kids pushed others to get out. I went out side and saw Mike.  
"Kev where's the other girl the one you sat next to?"  
"I don't know where she is. She must be still in side." I ran inside. The smoke blinded me for a few seconds I tried not to breath because everyone who did passed out. I looked at our table there she was on the floor. I picked her up and carried her out. I convince a few other boys to help me take the others out that were left inside. I looked around for anything to cover the beaker. I found a plastic bag and put it on top of beaker. The fumes stayed inside without getting out. Mike opened the windows to let the air out. A bunch of us had to drag the teacher out of class so he wouldn't die from the gases in the room. Few of the teachers tried to wake up all the kids that passed out but the girl never woke up so I had to carry her to the nurse. She was pretty light but walking down three floors is hard so I took a rest next to the restrooms to catch my breath. She started to wake up. Maybe just a walk was all she needed. She opened her eyes but her voice was weak.  
"Help me to the bathroom I don't feel too good."  
"But I can't go inside the girl's restroom there may be other girls in  
there."  
"But- She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence. She put her hand to her mouth. I didn't like the idea about cleaning the hall as much as going inside the girl's restroom. I helped her inside but closing my eyes. I helped her inside the stall then closed the door. Whew. Now I got to get out of this weird place. I went for the door. I waited outside and listened to the girl barf out her lunch. In my head I thought of the mistakes that happened so far. I'm such a klutz! I started to bang my head against the wall.  
"Are you okay?" I was too embarrassed to say anything so I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way to the nurse. I helped inside the nurses. And stepped back outside. Arrggh! Why do I screw up so much? I was so pissed I just through my backpack on the floor. The bad thing is when I'm mad I normally don't look where I throw my backpack so I hit a special ed. (the kids with brain problems.) kid and he fell down. He started crying so I walked up to him. I grabbed his wrist to help him up but he bit my hand so I dropped him. To make things worst the dean was just walking around the corner. She ripped me up spit me out stepped all over me. She was so mad she almost got me suspended me. The day did not look bright. I went back inside the nurses to check on the girl. The nurse told me she had an allergic reaction the chemicals in the beaker. Everything was under control but her dad was coming to pick her up so I didn't have to stay with her. I thanked the nurse and went toward my next class. It was 3:15 only ten minutes till school ends. I walked into class late again. My teacher Miss Silverman gave me a double load of homework and detention for tomorrow. I was so embarrassed that I just sat down and didn't do anything. I walked down the hill with a heavy backpack with a full a week worth full homework. I walked toward the parking lot and saw the girl in a car. She saw me but she didn't look too happy. The car drove away and sprayed water at me. The day was a bust.  
"So let me get this straight you made the same girl pass out twice not including a class full of 8th graders, got in a fight with a retard, almost got suspended, and you also have enough homework to make Einstein's brain  
hurt and this all happened in one day. Hahah."  
"It's not funny Justin. Today was the worst day I have had in my entire  
life." "Damn. You even beat my record. The worst thing I did in one day was just  
trying to take control of the school." " But you don't understand what it's like to get in trouble. Any ways that  
wasn't the worst you did."  
"Hey you promised not to bring that up as long as you lived."  
"I'm going to my room. I need to do my homework." Feeling miserable I walked to my room. I can't stand my brother sometimes. The more you talk to him the more depressed you feel. I guess today was pretty much my fault. I can't blame Justin my teachers or the girl. The only one I can blame is myself. I didn't listen to the teacher half of the time and I didn't even ask anyone for help when I was in trouble. I should try to pray to God for help tomorrow so I won't screw up. I ran up to my room and looked the door. I fell on my bed. The whole world seemed to be aiming at me. What do I do? TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
